1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to line use indicators for telephone sets and, in particular, relates to an indicator for showing a telephone line is in use where there is a plurality of telephone sets paralleled on the line.
2. Related Art
When two, or more, telephones are connected to one telephone line, it is at least inconvenient if someone starts to use one telephone set when someone else is already using another telephone set. It has been proposed to provide a lighted indication of the line being in use, but the switch requirements for controlling the light of the indicator are very difficult while also meeting telephone company specification for "on-hook" resistance.